A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for identifying features of multidimensional image data in hypermedia systems.
The World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d) provides a simple mechanism, called an image map or ISMAP, for linking two-dimensional spatial data (e.g., images) to related symbolic information such as Universal Resource Locators (URLs). Image maps are a simple technology that link simple polygonal regions within images, often referred to as hotspots (e.g., a graphically defined area in an image), to the locations of data objects on the Internet via a hyperlink. Web image maps currently are the standard mechanism used for creating graphically attractive user interfaces to Web pages. For example, an image could be made into an image map by assigning hotspots to each region of interest on the image. Unfortunately, the standard polygon-based ISMAP technology used in most Web image map systems can only work with simple polygon maps, and becomes either intolerably slow or totally unusable for mapping high-resolution images with large numbers of irregularly shaped objects, such as, for example, objects in the medical anatomy image data which comprise the National Library of Medicine""s Visible Human Project.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,604, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference, describes a method and apparatus to provide additional information concerning a feature of a displayed image by pointing to the location of the feature. The ""604 patent provides for the correlation of particular locations in the image with the additional information for two-dimensional images. A need exists to provide such correlation for multidimensional images.
A multi-dimensional object indexing system allows many discrete objects to be mapped within a single multi-dimensional dataset. A secondary spatial image of an original image is correlated using a multi-dimensional coordinate value to provide an object index for each object defined in the original multi-dimensional image.